


A Different Life

by karmacsebastian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacsebastian/pseuds/karmacsebastian
Summary: There is no Nursery fire when Sam turns six months old and that means that Sam and Dean don't have to move around a lot. Dean and Sam know somethings up with their parents but cant find out until their thirteenth birthdays





	A Different Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I Do not own Supernatural

Its seven am on August twenty ninth nineteen-eighty three and Mary has just gotten Sam up and ready for school, while John was downstairs making bowls of cereal for Dean and Sam. Once Mary is done with Sam she sends him downstairs to eat while she tries and gets Dean up. Surprisingly this time it only took a couple seconds to get him up and once out of bed Mary heads downstairs to the kitchen where Sam and John were and John asks about Dean who just happened to come down at that time. Mary answers well there he is and surprisingly it didn't take long for him to get up. John then says that usually means and Mary after thinking about it for a couple seconds than says oh yeah. After Sam and Dean are done eating their breakfast John gets them in the impala and on the way down to the bus stop asks Dean what he wanted. Dean answers "I do- oh that, well my friends have this thing called Talk, it's an instant messenger, do you think I can have it?" John answers "I'll have to talk to your mom when I get back." Dean and Sam both ask "where are you going? Can we go?" John then gets out of the car and one they get out John turns to them and says "sorry boys, I wish I could tell you and that you could go with me, but your mother and I have decided to wait till your older for you to go with me, now have a good day in school and I'll see you when I get back." Dean and Sam say "okay" then after giving John a group hug they get on the bus and wave goodbye to John before the bus gets out of sight. Once the bus is gone John goes back to the house and after he packs his bags tells Mary that Dean wanted an instant messenger because all his friends have one. Mary then says "we'll have to definitely talk about when you get back next month." John then says "yeah we will." After giving Mary a kiss goodbye john puts his bags in the trunk then hops in the impala and heads towards the Kansas Turnpike. Once John leaves Mary gets some clothes on then gets in the Chevy and heads to a friends for the day while Sam and dean are in school.  
It's now three-forty five pm and Sam and Dean have gotten off the bus and into the Chevy. As soon as the doors are shut Mary asks them how school went. Sam was the first to answer with "it was good, I like my new teacher." After Sam's done talking dean answers "it was okay, why cant summer last forever?" Mary answers "because you guys would be bored to death that's why." Dean and Sam say "okay." Once they pull into the driveway and Mary parks the truck Sam jumps out and runs to the drivers side of the car where Mary is and asks if she knew the number to where Dad was going. Mary answers "No, maybe he'll call tonight. Come on lets go see what's in your backpacks then I'll let you two watch TV while I cook dinner." Sam and dean both say "okay" then they go inside.  
It's now six pm and they are sitting at the table eating. When the phone starts ringing. Mary tells them to continue eating while she answers the phone. Dean and Sam say okay and as soon as Mary leaves the room Sam asks Dean if he thinks it might be their dad. Dean answers "No I don't think it is." Sam then asks why and Dean answers " because he would have told us he would call before he left." Sam then says "I'm going to go see." Then as soon as Sam starts to get up Dean says (with gritted teeth) "No mom said to stay right here." Sam immediately sits back down and says "fine mothers boy" and they start giving each other glaring looks and it still continued when Mary walked back in and asked why it was so quiet. Dean and Sam both say "Nothing" then Dean asks to be excused. Mary says "okay" then dean gets up and goes to his bedroom, while Mary and Sam finish eating. Once they are done while they are doing the dishes Sam asks Mary what Johns job was. Mary then kneels to his height and answers "I wish I could tell you right now Sam, but I cant right now." Mary then takes a deep breath before telling Sam that she would tell him as soon as he turned thirteen. After they make a deal Mary tells Sam that he could watch TV till eight then it was bedtime no fuss no nothing. Sam says okay and goes and watches TV while Mary finishes the dishes. Once done Mary goes and knocks on Deans door and once he said to come in she went and sat on the edge of his bed before saying" Dean , your dad and I think you're about ready to find out the truth within the next few years." Dean then climbs out of the covers and sits next to Mary before saying "You and dad really think so mom?" Mary answers "Your dad and I have talked it over and yeah we do." before asking Dean if he was reading a book tonight or just going to bed. Dean answers 'I think I'll read Superman tonight." After Mary tucks Dean in she gives him a kiss then goes and starts running her bathwater and once its done takes a nice warm bath till eight when she goes and gets Sam ready and into bed. After reading Red Riding hood to him she goes to bed herself.


End file.
